Random Cullen Days
by xXrainbowbubblesXx
Summary: The title says it all. Just a bunch of random days with the Cullens! *after Breaking Dawn*
1. The Shoe box

**Chapter 1: The Shoe Box**

**Jasper's POV**

I heard a ticking from downstairs and went to see what was going on.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I asked her. She was staring at a giant grandfather clock. "Alice?"

"Oh! Hi Jasper! What did you say?"

"Um… what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just looking at my new clock," she answered in her musical voice.

"Why did you buy a new clock?" I asked confused.

"Esme bought it for me."

"Why?"

"You get a free clock if you spend over $30,000 on clothes," she smiled, "the last thing I bought was a pair of really hot high heels!"

Wow, Alice is a shopaholic. I hope she doesn't make me go…

"Do you want to go shopping?"

Perfect.

"Well…"

"Jasper! Do you like the box my shoes came in?" She held up a box with diamonds all over it.

"Why do you need a decorated shoe box?" I asked just to try to get off the shopping topic.

"Well, I don't really know," she looked down at it, "but, it's cute isn't it?"

"Adorable," I rolled my eyes but still smiled.

"And that's why I love you," she giggled, "you always make me laugh."

"Don't worry! The party is HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!" Emmett ran into the house, jumped over the couch, and landed in between us.

"Ok Alice," I pushed Emmett away, "let's go!"

"Hey don't leave just because I'm here," Emmett complained.

"Don't worry Emmett," Alice smiled, "you can come with us!"

"What's that?" he pointed to the shoe box.

Alice growled at him, "Not yours!"

"Whoa! Don't freak it's just a box!"

"You're right," she sighed, "I'm sorry, Emmett."

I sighed too, "Well, let's go."

*******

When Alice and I got back, Emmett was sitting in our, prop, kitchen. He was… crying? Why would he cry? Well, no tears because of the whole vampire thing.

"Emmett," I walked over to him.

Alice ran up and gave him a hug. Then, she stood up and looked around. "I thought that was what my vision meant," she yelled, "Emmett! What did you do?"

"I… didn't… mean… toooooooo!" he said between sobs.

"Alice?" I asked, still confused, "what did he do?"

Alice started to "cry" too. "MY SHOE BOX!" she screamed. There were pieces of diamonds and cardboard all over the house.

Wow… just wow.


	2. Bubble Wrap and the Whoopee Cushion!

Rosalie's POV

"**Emmett!" I screamed, "Get this mutt out of our room!"**

"**Hey Rose," Jacob said, "What's the difference between a smart blonde and a UFO? There have been UFO sightings!" His laugh was about the most annoying thing I have ever heard. Just then something flew through the open door and through the closed window on the other side of the room. The mutt was gone! **

"**Who broke what now?" I heard Esme yell from downstairs. I walked over to the broken window and right when I got there, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee were behind me. We all looked out and saw pale skin and fur. Emmett was the one who ran through our room and took Jacob out the window.**

"**Emmett!" Nessie yelled out the hole in the wall, "leave Jacob alone!" Emmett stood up and Jacob ran into the woods. He came back and he was fully dressed and human again. Esme puts extra clothes in the woods for him now. Nessie jumped out the window ran across the lawn and hugged the stupid mutt. "Are you ok Jake?" I heard her ask him.**

**I turned around to walk out the door when I heard something pop and laughing. I looked down… bubble wrap? I looked over my shoulder. Everyone was laughing at me, even my Emmett!**

"**What the hell?" I shook my head. Emmett stopped laughing and looked at everyone else.**

"**You should be ashamed of yourselves." He tried to hold back his laugh but couldn't. I ran out of the room. Everyone followed me downstairs and to the kitchen. I looked around and, "WHAT THE HELL! ESME IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled.**

**Esme came in laughing. She was in on it too! UGH! There was bubble wrap all over everything! I looked over at Edward's piano… uh oh.**

"**EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

**Edward ran in and tackled Emmett and I had to get in on it too, to try to get Edward off of Emmett. When I hit Edward Bella came in and started hitting me too.**

**I stopped and went to the other side of the room.**

"**Why are we getting in a fight over bubble wrap?" Alice asked.**

**I sighed and went over to the couch and sat down. There was a loud farting noise and I jumped up. Everyone started laughing at me. Jasper walked in slowly laughing worse than all of them put together and lifted up the cushion. He pulled out a whoopee cushion. **

"**JASPER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed as loud as I could. He tried to run but he was laughing to hard. I threw him to the ground. Everyone just laughed even harder because every time we moved there was a loud pop from the layers of bubble wrap on the floor. I stood up, looked around, and I started laughing. I guess it was a really psycho laugh because everyone backed away. Then, I was alone. Damn! Everyone's afraid of me. Well… whatever.**


End file.
